Deus Ex Machina
by Electronic Ink 0
Summary: Even the most human-oriented of jobs could be done by a robot, Aura Blackquill says. Metis Cykes agrees. And their masterpieces will prove it. Apollo and Artemis, two of the greatest AIs ever made. Some would say they're wasted as a lawyer and a magician. Metis and Aura would call them perfect. Someone really should have told them that perfection often masks something darker.
1. Chapter 1

_Prompt from the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme_

Project APOLLO and Project ARTEMIS are experimental AIs designed by the GYAXA robotics centre to prove that robots can take over the most human-orientated of jobs. As such, Project APOLLO is sent to Gavin Law Offices and takes on the name Apollo Justice while training there; meanwhile Project ARTEMIS is taken in by Troupe Gramarye as their newest performer, Trucy Gramarye.

The GYAXA staff just wish the two robots would stop picking up some of the shadier practices of the people they're learning from.

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER ONE: APOLLO_**

 ** _::: Initialising  
::: Location data: unavailable  
::: Vocal recognition data: unavailable  
::: Initialisation complete_**

 ** _: Triggering appropriate emotional response_**

"Jesus, Metis, what did you program into these guys?"  
He didn't recognise the voices around him. He didn't recognise where he was. Appropriately, that meant he was afraid.  
"What do you mean, Aura?  
"I mean he's shaking. Don't you think that's too far?"  
"Aww, he's scared," a third voice came in. "It's okay there, Apollo. Open your eyes,"  
Something touched his eyelid and gently lifted it up, and Apollo saw for the first time. In front of him stood a young man with a shock of black hair, a tall woman with a long ponytail, and a third woman with a visor over her face.

"Diagnostics running properly," the third woman muttered, eyes focused on the visor. "Although someone should probably stop him from shaking so much. Was that necessary, Metis?"  
"We wanted to make them human," the ponytailed woman- _Metis_ \- said defensively. "Human means fear,"  
"Hey, it's okay," said the younger man, peering at him owlishly. "You're fine. Say it with me,"  
"You're fine," Apollo repeated dumbly, and the young man snorted.  
"No, you're supposed to say 'I'm fine',"  
"I'm fine,"  
"Good job," the young man praised.

 ** _: 'Good job' = praise = appropriate grounds for a smile._**  
Apollo tugged his lips upwards into a smile, and was greeted with a grin from the man in front of him.  
"He smiled at me!" he said triumphantly.  
"Aww, that's so sweet, Clay," Metis said.  
"Yeah, you finally found a friend," muttered the third woman- _Aura_.  
"Oh, can it," the one called Clay said.  
"Keep talking to him," Metis said, standing by a monitor. "I want to see what he does,"  
"Do you know your name?" Clay asked him, and Apollo considered.

 ** _::: GYAXA mainframe  
::: AI system  
::: TWINS [root directory]  
::: Project APOLLO_**

"I'm Apollo," he answered after a pause.

"Computing time's a bit slow," Aura commented, "but we can tweak that,"  
"That's right, you're Apollo," Clay said, and offered his hand. "I'm Clay. Nice to meet you,"  
Apollo considered the hand for a moment before raising his own to meet it, noting the mess of wires trailing from an open panel. He shook Clay's hand.  
"Nice to meet you, Clay,"

"Do you know where you are?" Clay asked him. Apollo hesitated.  
 ** _:::GYAXA mainframe  
:::Tourist guidance system  
:::Information_**  
"The GYAXA Space and Science Centre," Apollo responded. "The hotspot for all things science!"  
"Did he just quote our ad?" Metis asked with a laugh, and Clay snickered.  
"Well, he's not wrong. This is the testing room at the GYAXA Centre,"  
 ** _:'Not wrong' = right = praise = appropriate grounds for a smile_**  
He smiled, and Clay beamed again.  
"He keeps smiling at me, I think he likes me," he said.  
"Clay, he's not Oliver and he's not a dog. Get out of his face,"  
"But I'm having a conversation with him!"  
"I've had better conversations with Siri," Aura complained. "Ask him something interesting, Clay. We want to make this impressive for Director Cosmos,"  
"Yeah, yeah," Clay muttered. "So, Apollo, uh...what's your favourite colour?"  
"Imaginative," Aura smirked. Apollo thought on it.

"I don't really have one," he decided. "I would need experiences to associate with each colour before I could decide on a favourite,"  
"Now he's worse than Siri," Aura cut in. "I'm demoting you to that old annoying voice that accidentally triggers on ancient computers if you press the wrong key too many times,"  
"You can't demote me if I do not have an official position," Apollo told her, and there was a pause before the woman named Metis laughed.  
"He's got you there, Aura,"  
"Goddamnit, I'm being sassed by a robot," Aura groused. Clay sniggered.

"I like you, Apollo," he decided. "I vote we be friends,"  
"He's a robot!" protested Aura. Apollo paused.  
"What are the requirements of being friends? I wouldn't want to commit to something I can't uphold,"  
"Oh, that's adorable," Clay breathed. "There's no requirements except being friendly to eachother. And if you don't know what that means, look it up. You in?"  
Apollo hesitated.  
"Okay," he said, and Clay grinned.  
"Sweet," he said, raising his fist, and Apollo regarded it cautiously. Was Clay intending to punch him?  
"Please don't strike me," Apollo said, and Clay blinked.  
"Oh, wow, of course not. Fist bump time," he said, wrapping his fingers around Apollo's hand and shaping it into a fist, then knocking their knuckles together. "It's something friends do,"  
"Okay," Apollo said.  
 ** _:'Friends' = appropriate grounds for a smile_**

"Okay, you can shut him off again," Aura said. "I think I just found a typo in his coding, and I ought to fix it now,"  
"Aww," Clay complained.  
"Come on, Clay," Metis said. "We've got to make sure he's perfect,"  
 ** _:::Adding new directive criteria  
:"Make sure to be perfect"_**  
"So soon, though?" Clay wheedled.  
"Hurry up, Clay," Aura snapped, and Clay sighed.  
"I have to put you back to sleep now, Apollo," he said. "Is that okay?"  
"Would it matter if it was not?" Apollo asked him, and Clay stared.  
"Uh...yes. Please don't say that again, that was creepy as hell,"  
"Aura," instructed Metis, "pull whatever it is that made him say that,"  
"What, you don't want him obeying instructions?"  
"No, I don't want him being all existential about it,"  
"Fine," grunted Aura. "Hurry up and shut him down,"

Clay looked at him cautiously and reached down to Apollo's wrist, where a panel sat open.  
"You'll be fine, buddy," Clay reassured him, tapping at something in Apollo's wrist. "Close your eyes, okay?"  
"Okay," Apollo said, obediently closing his eyes.  
"You think we should make the same edits to Artemis?" Metis' voice echoed.  
"Definitely," Clay said. "Weren't we looking to make her the less formal of the two?"  
"I think Apollo will fail at formality with you as his mentor," Aura grunted, tapping away at her keyboard. "Hey, Ponco,"  
"Yes, Mama Aura?"  
"Grab me those notes over there,"  
"Which ones?"  
"The ones I'm pointing to, you moron. This is why Apollo is better than you,"  
"Don't be like that, Aura," Metis cajoled. "It's okay, Ponco. We love you,"  
"I know, Mama Metis,"  
"Clay, hurry up!" snapped Aura.  
 ** _::: Shutting down._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER TWO- ARTEMIS**_

 _ **:::Initialising  
:::Location data: unavailable  
:::GYAXA mainframe  
:::AI system  
:::TWINS [root directory]  
:::Project APOLLO  
:::Data log: April 14, 2018  
:Location data: GYAXA Space and Science Centre testing room  
:::Vocal recognition data: unavailable  
:::GYAXA mainframe  
:::AI system  
:::TWINS [root directory]  
:::Project APOLLO  
:::Data log: April 14, 2018  
:Vocal recognition data: "Metis", creator, "Aura", creator, unknown person  
:::Initialisation complete**_

Artemis opened her eyes.

"Oh, hey, this one's not freaking out," the voice flagged as 'Aura' commented.

"Why not?" asked the voice registered as 'Metis'. "Apollo was petrified. Why isn't she?"

The sound of tapping at a keyboard.

"Oh, that little minx," Aura laughed incredulously. "She accessed Apollo's data from when we booted him up last week. She already knows where she is and who we are,"

"Oh, that's _smart,_ " Metis said appreciatively. "Initiative. I like it,"

"Do we want them picking eachother's brains long-distance though?" asked Aura. "If they're to actually develop interaction skills they shouldn't learn off eachother instantaneously, should they?"

"I don't think so," Metis said, examining a screen. "Humans have to share their experiences deliberately and in person, so Artemis and Apollo should too,"

"Can I say hi to the robot, Mom?" the unknown third voice asked.

"Sure, Athena," Metis said distractedly. "Hey, Aura, is it possible to give them access to the mainframe but block them from eachothers' data?"

"Certainly," Aura said, tapping at her keyboard again. "I just have to change the permissions in the directory,"

"Hi, robot," said the shortest of the three figures, the one Artemis had no data for. "I'm Athena. Hi,"

"Don't call her robot, she has a name," Metis instructed, and the girl called Athena pouted.

"Hi, Artremis,"

"Hey, Athena," Artemis said in response.

 ** _:Greeting person displaying positive emotion= appropriate grounds for a smile_**

"Oh, you have a pretty smile," Athena said. "I'm eight. How old are you?"

"Four minutes," Artemis replied, and Athena giggled.

"I'm the oldest for once, Mom!" she said triumphantly.

"That's great, honey," Metis muttered. "Keep asking Artemis questions,"

"Um," Athena said hesitantly. "What do you like to do, Arr-tee-miss?"

"You're mispronouncing it, princess," Aura called.

"I don't have an answer for that right now," Artemis told her. "I'll get back to you on that,"

"Okay!" said Athena, proceeding to plonk herself on Artemis' lap.

"Athena! You're messing with the sensory data!" scolded Metis. Athena pouted.

"It's okay," Artemis said. "It doesn't bother me,"

"Oh, so you added that new code in, Aura?"

"Yeah, they shouldn't do the whole Freedom from Choice thing now," Aura replied.

"That movie sucked," Metis raised an eyebrow. Aura rolled her eyes.

"I know. Try telling the nerd that,"

"Can I get him?" asked Athena.

"Hmm?"

"Can I bring Simon to meet the robot?"

"The nerd's not here," Aura said, flipping through a notepad. "He doesn't finish up for another...half an hour,"

"Aw,"

"Next time, honey," Metis assured her. "Keep talking to Artemis,"

Athena looked at the robot.

"Mom named you like she did me, you know," the girl said proudly.

"Really?" Artemis said.

"Yup! I'm named after the ancient Greek goddess of wisdom. Mom loves mythology. You and Polly-"

"Please don't call him that,"

"-are named after the twin gods of the sun and moon and hunting. I looked it up last night!"

"Is that so?" Artemis asked interestedly, and Aura flashed Metis a silent thumbs up.

"Yeah. Artemis is the goddess of the moon and hunting and the guardian of young girls,"  
"I suppose that makes me your guardian, then?"

Athena paused at that.

"I suppose it does!" she laughed.

"No it doesn't," Aura interrupted. "Artemis, you already have a position lined up, and it's not here in the centre,"

"Aww," Athena complained. "Where are you sending her? Are you sending Polly away too?"

"Why do you call him 'Polly'?" Artemis asked. Athena paused.

"It's a nickname. Easier than calling him 'Apollo', y'know?"

"That makes sense," agreed Artemis.

"Do you want a nickname?"

"Sure,"

Athena bit her lip, clearly thinking hard. "Wel, 'Arty' doesn't sound right, and I can't just call you 'Miss' because that's what I call Ponco when she's teaching me."

"Take your time," Artemis said. "I don't mind,"

"Okay, I'll look up names tonight," Athena nodded sagely. "I'll give you it during your next session,"

"Okay,"

 ** _:Promise made in good faith = appropriate grounds for a smile_**

"I notice that Artemis is a lot friendlier than Apollo," Aura remarked. Metis smiled.

"Yeah, I made her the kinder of the two. Once we work out the blips she should be able to get past that call-and-response way she's talking,"

"Yeah, that's partially my fault, too," Aura apologised. "The social cues coding is probably a bit out of whack. I'll get on that, but it'll need testing,"

"Will we still be able to deploy them next month?" Metis asked worriedly.

"Oh, for sure," Aura nodded fervently. "They're almost perfect. Just a few more kinks to work out,"

Athena looked stung.

"What's wrong?" Artemis asked her, and Athena looked at her sharply.

"You don't sound worried," she spat. "You don't sound like anything. You don't _feel_ anything, you have no heart. Don't ask me what's wrong!"

She swung her legs off Artemis' lap and stood up, stalking out of the room. Artemis hesitated.

 **:Upsetting someone = appropriate grounds for a frown**

 **:Upsetting someone I share a bond with- {similar names same creator excellent conversation both inexperienced in world}**

 **:::Emotional cue recognised**

 **:Triggering appropriate emotional response**

"Oh, _Jesus,_ Metis, what the hell?!" Aura was at Artemis' side in an instant as tears began rolling down her face, the robot snuffling pitifully.

"A-Athena! Come back!" Metis yelped, whirling and bolting after her daughter.

"Calm down, Artemis. Hey, I said calm down,"

Artemis continued to hiccup for breath she didn't need, and Aura scowled.

"Jesus! Cool your jets! You're a robot, you don't need to bawl your eyes out just because you upset the princess. Everything upsets her! It's not personal!"

Artemis looked at her with eyes slick with the lens lubricant that she was spilling everywhere as tears- Aura made a note to either remove her crying function or add a greater supply of the lubricant if she was going to just up and cry like that. Metis re-entered the room, looking weary.

"She ran into Simon, he's got her," and Aura rolled her eyes. Of course he has.

"What set her off this time? I thought it was only when people are being too loud or emotional that she lost her mind,"

"I think she's gotten _used_ to being able to hear more," Metis chewed her lip in a manner startlingly reminiscent of her daughter. "And of course, Artemis' voice doesn't contain emotion until she recognises a cue and triggers a response. I guess it freaked Athena out that Artemis was acting worried without any emotion behind it,"

"Can you up the emotion levels and add in some dormant emotional functions? We might have to re-record the voices, but we don't want them sounding like sociopaths,"

Metis hesitated before sighing and nodding. "I think I still have the notes from the beta of the emotional test. I'll use those to notch the twins' emotions back up again. Clonco?"

"Yes, Mama?"

"Book an appointment next week with the voice providers, okay?"

"Yes, Mama! Message sent to both voice providers,"

"Thanks,"

Artemis looked at Metis tearfully.

"Is it true?" she said. "Do I not feel anything, do I have no heart?"

"Of course it's true," Metis said gently. "You're a machine, and you don't need a heart. A heart is just a part of a human body that pumps blood around. You don't need blood, so you don't need a heart,"

"I thought she meant 'heart' in the colloquial sense," Artemis said, crying slowing. "I thought she was accusing me of being cold and unfeeling,"

"She was," Aura grunted. "We'll fix that, though. Don't stress, the princess is a fussy one,"

"Okay then, Artemis, that's enough for today," Metis said, taking her wrist. "I'm gonna shut you down, and the next time you boot up I'll have fixed you and Apollo's emotions, and given you better voices."

"Sure," Artemis sniffled, and Metis smiled before tapping a series of buttons in the robot's wrist.

 ** _:::Shutting down._**


End file.
